En busca del One Piece
by Zilion
Summary: Los Sombrero de Paja continuan con su viaje ¿ qué experiencias PERTURBADORAS les esperarán? ¿Los tripulantes se dan asco entre ellos?¿ Chopper es un suicida? ¿Será Usopp Pinocho? Todas estas aventuras aquí.
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaaaa¡bueno vuelvo a subir el fic porque el otro lo subí mal...así que si lo leyeron pido perdón. Espero os guste **:D

Era mediodía, un barco atracaba en el puerto de una pequeña isla, donde se abastecería de comida y otras cosas necesarias para continuar con su viaje.

-¡Bien chicos!que cada uno vaya a comprar lo que necesite: papel higiénico que se acabo... - dijo Nami , cuando alguien la interrumpió.

-Sí, por fin, que yo ayer tuve que limpiarme el culo con la mano- exclamó Franky como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-¡Que asco das, tío! No te nos acerques- gritaron el resto de la tripulación al unisono.

-Bueno, sigo, hay que comprar comida etc y Hemoal. No te hagas el tonto Zoro que va para ti.

Después de esto, todos se dispersaron, cada uno por su lado. Por las calles de la ciudad una joven de pelo negro iba caminando mientras leía un libro de misterio, desde hacía un rato había notado que alguien la seguía, y no se equivocaba porque pronto oyó una voz.

-HEY- dijo un hombre, rodeado de otros muchos- te vamos a pegar una paliza que te vas a quedar en el sitio, fea- siguió el hombre.

Robin continuó caminado, hasta que uno de los atacantes le tiró el libro de un manotazo.

-¡ Pero a ti que te pasa ! Estás tocao, o qué?- tronó la chica mu´ loca.

-Te vamos a hacer bulling- contestó el que parecía más listo. Intentó darle un puñetazo a Robin, pero esta con ayuda de sus poderes le partió el cuello, dejándolo seco. Después comenzó a correr.

Por otra parte, Usopp y Chopper se encontraban comprando cosas para los artilugios del chico.

-Oye, Pinocho 3000 vete a tu casa con Geppeto- le gritaron unos niños.

-Usopp, me parece que están hablando contigo- dijo el reno sin malicia en la voz.

-No me digas Chopper, no me había dado cuenta- contestó el aludido de malas maneras-Perdona, pero es que a veces eres un poquito cortito de entendederás, hijo mío. Vamos a otra parte, haber si los despistamos.

Y dicho esto los dos se fueron por otra calle.

Pasaron las horas, y los Sombrero de Paja se reunieron en el Sunny para ir a comer a un restaurante o bar.

Se decidieron por un pequeño local no muy lejos del puerto, al entrar descubrieron una pelea en la todos los clientes estaban participando.

- Hala, menuda fiesta, me voy a acoplar- dijo Luffy, con su vocabulario moderno sacado de no se sabe donde.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos a otro sitio, como por ejemplo a ese de en frente, tan bonito- opinó el cocinero mientras babeaba al ver una chica que lo saludaba.

-BOTELLA!- grito desenfrenado Usopp. Todos se agacharon, excepto Nami que para NO variar estaba contando su dinero. El objeto impactó de lleno en toda la frente de ésta, que se derrumbó a

cámara lenta.

-MEEEEE... - aulló Zoro, mirando de lado.

-CAAAA...- lo siguió Luffy.

-¡ Pedazos de animales!- tronó Chopper, mientras iba a curar a Nami.

-Rabioso- dijo Franky, mientras ponía la canción ´Rabiosa`.

-Namiiiiiii noooo- berreó Sanji arrodillado y echando pestes a todo el mundo ( pero no ventosidades, hay gente que es muy mal pensada).

Gracias a la ayuda del reno-doctor, Nami se recuperó en 1 hora (más o menos). Al acabar de comer, la banda se dirijió al bosque de la ciudad para tomarse un pequeño descanso. Con lo que no contaban era que allí estuviera un viejo amigo de Luffy.

-¡SHANKS!- gritó Luffy corriendo hacia él.

-Déjame, que estoy mazo viciado a la BlackBerry- lo amenazó él con el único brazo que le quedaba (y entonces ¿ cómo sujetaba el móvil? Con los dientes, quizá).

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó toda la banda.

-Pero, mira que sois analfabetos- dijo Shanks- Claro, como no fuisteis a la escuela.

-Haber ¿eh?, vamos a tener aquí un problema-bufó Zoro.

-No, gracias. A mi me lo explicó Doraemon- contestó el capitán de la otra banda.

-¿Quién es Doraemon?-dijo Robin,sin apartar la mirada del hueco descomunal que tenía Shanks en el hombro izquierdo.

-¿Qué miras?- cuestionó el manco.

-Tú brazo perdido- respondió Luffy, con toda la inocencia del mundo.

-Si, y ¿gracias a quién perdí el brazo, eh listillo?-

-¿A quién?-preguntó Chopper, sin entender la ironía.

-¿A quien va a ser?- dijo Sanji, fumándose el décimo pitillo del día.

-Oye tío, deberías dejar de fumar, que te va a dar algo- le aseguró Franky.

-Y eso Chopper no lo cura- continuó Nami.

-Para los que no lo sabéis, lo perdí por culpa de Luffy, pero ya me encargaré de conseguir otro brazo.

-Pero...¿qué hacéis aquí, no estabais en el Nuevo Mundo?-preguntó el cocinero.

-Bueno..nosotros en plan estábamos allí.. pero ,en plan, que se nos produjo una brecha en el casco del barco, en plan, mazo grande, ya sabes¿no? y tuve que enplanear muxas cosas, muxaxo- contestó Shanks.

-Ahhhhhhhh...- asintieron todos.

-Capitán, mejor vámonos al barco, que no hay nadie vigilándolo- decía Usopp para intentar irse cuanto antes de allí, pues desde hacía unos minutos un hombre de la tripulación de Shanks lo estaba mirando con una expresión de asco, (seguramente su padre)

-¿Vienes luego a mi barco, para verlo?- le propuso Luffy mientras se iba hacia el puerto.

-Claro, TK mazote, Luffy- le contestó el aludido.

Cuando la banda de Shanks llegó al Sunny, la banda de Sombrero de Paja no tardó en recibirles.

-Oye, todavía no te he presentado a mi tripulación- dijo Luffy- él es Zoro, mi espadachín.

-Hola- respondió él.

-_Debe de ser un poco cortado el pobre-_pensó Shanks.

-Ella es Nami, mi navegante.

-Tú amiguita ¿eh?- le contestó, guiñandole un ojo perturbadoramente.

-Él es Usopp. Es un francotirador- afirmó Luffy.

-_¿Pinocho?_- se preguntó mentalmente Shanks.

-Él es Sanji, un cocinero-

-_Rubio de bote_-pensó el pelirojo-_ Fijo_.

-Ella es Robin y él es Chopper, el médico.

-_Una con el pelo graso y otro con piojos hasta las cejas_.

-Y por último, Franky.

-¿_Nacería deforme?_- pensó Shanks.

-Oye, hermano, ¿por qué llevas ese abrigo de piel?- preguntó el cyborg- No hace tanto frío.

-Porque me da la gana- cortó él- Tampoco te pregunto a ti ¿porque llevas un tanga?.

-¿Por qué no vamos a tomarnos una tila a la cocina?- les preguntó a todos el cocinero.

-Buena idea, que estoy seca- opinó Nami.

Todos se dirigieron al sitio propuesto, pero cuando nadie miraba Robin se separó de ellos, en dirección al inodoro ( seguramente será un cubo)

- Nami estará seca, pero yo estoy de diarrea, y estoy que no aguanto más- susurraba Robin trotaba hacia el baño.

Mientras, todos los demás estaban en la cocina.

- Vamos a ponerle un poco de música a esta fiesta- berreó Shanks- mosa, mosa a si no se me mata...

- Cállate- dijo Usopp.

Las horas pasaron y la fiesta continuaba el en barco. El pelirrojo salió de la cocina hacia la despensa intentando que nadie lo viera.

Cuando regresó las miradas de todos se volvieron hacia él.

-¿ Qué llevas ahí?- le preguntó Sanji.

-Nada- respondió éste.

-Sí, claro eso no te lo crees ni tú- dijo Zoro, levantándole la capa.

-¡ Que nos manga los chorizos!- gritó un Luffy muy loco.

- Huy, ¿ cómo habrá llegado eso ahí ?- dijo él esquivado la pregunta.

-No te hagas el tonto que bien lo sabes-le contestó Nami.

Al oír esto Shnaks empezó a correr y saltó fuera del barco.

-¿ Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Robin que acababa de llegar.

-Que nos acaban de robar un par de chorizos- escandalizó Chopper- Y ¿por cierto, dónde estabas?.

- Cagando- respondió con toda naturalidad.

-Trás él, cagando leches- tronó Zoro.

Pasaron los días y el incidente con Shanks pasó a la historia, poque los Sombrero de Paja no eran rencorosos. La banda de Shanks se marchaba de la isla ese mismo día y los Luffy y los demás fueron a despedirle.

-Bueno, antes de irme quiero enseñaros una cosa- dijo el pelirrojo. Se quitó la capa, apareciendo así una nueva extremidad izquierda conformada por un par chorizos.

-Nuestros chorizos- exclamó un asombrado Luffy.

-¿Xicos, qué os parece?- dijo Shanks, meneando el brazo.

-…...- nadie contestó, pero se miraron con una expresión de asco y de pena.

**Y hasta aquí el capitulo. Si no es mucho pedir quiero que me dejeis reviews y que me digais los fallos.**

**Nos fictearemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos los que leéis el fic. Espero que os guste este capitulo, no se sí me ha quedado muy especial en fin espero al menos haceros reír un poco.**

**Recordemos que One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda.**

Era mediodía, un ruido se oía proveniente del camarote de la chicas. Nami se encontraba dentro rebuscando entre los cajones de su amiga ( que cotilla). Por fin encontró lo que buscaba y salió corriendo afuera.

-Lo tengo! Lo tengo!- gritaba de emoción Nami, andando hacia sus compañeros.

-Y Robin? Alguien la ha visto?- preguntó Usopp.

-Si, yo, está en el acuario leyendo un libro muy concentrada- dijo Luffy.

-Bueno, podemos empezar ya- se apresuró a decir Zoro, que para sorpresa de todos no estaba dormido.

-Con todos ustedes...- decía Nami sacando de su espalda una pequeña libreta.

-EL DIARIO DE ROBIN- gritaron todos al vez.

-Ábrelo- dijo Chopper- Pezuñas- continuó el reno soltando su muletaza estrella ( muletilla).

-?- exclamaron todos.

_Página 1 :_

Esta carta va para el diablo 6/6/42 el número de la maldad.

Remitente: Robin la malota.

Destinatario: El infierno.

Dirigido: A Satanás Demoníaco

Todos empezaron a cacarear y gorjear ( risas).

-Que mal está Robin- dijo Franky asustado de su amiga- ¿ por qué escribe cartas a Satanás? ¿ qué cosas hará cuando no la miramos?.

-Aunque soy un caballero, voy a seguir leyendo su diario- comentó el cocinero.

_Página 2 :_

Te quiero muxote wapa.( lógicamente se lo dice a ella misma)

-Qué clase de diario es este?- se preguntó Zoro.

-El de Robin AHHH- dijeron todos a coro fuera sí.

-Tranquilos, solo era un comentario- reprochó.

_Página 3 :_

Ohaneira forever.

Honoria y Yop *.*

-?-¿Ohaneira?- tronó la tripulación.

-¡Qué viene Robin toda venada!- dijo Usopp.

El alarido de rata del francotirador hizo que todos se quedaran xoqueados, Nami rápidamente tiró el diario de Robin al mar.

-¡NOOOOOUUUUU!- gritó desesperadamente Robin.

-Robin, te quedaste sin diario- se lo restregó Luffy por la cara.

-Me cago en todo lo que se menea- dijo ella.

Pasados varios días la banda se acercaba a una isla. En cubierta los tripulantes se preparaban para desembarcar.

-Nami...¿ cuánto falta?- preguntó Luffy.

-Ya estamos en frente, poco- respondió Nami, mientras uno de sus ojos se iba desplazando lentamente hacia el borde.

-AYYYY dios mio ¡Tu ojo, Nami!- gritó Luffy.

-¿Mi ojo?- preguntó la navegante cada vez más birolla.

-¡Nami, tienes birollismo!- escandalizó Zoro.

-Toma¡ ahora soy yo la más guapa de la tripulación- estalló Robin en griterios haciendo el corte de manga y de dedo.

-Tía, cortate las uñas que las tienes todas roñosas y das mazo asco- le espetó Franky- ¿A saber dónde las metes?

Chopper le puso a Nami un parche en el ojo bueno para que centrara el otro. Todos bajaron del barco (cuando llegaron a la isla, elemental).

-Cacacacacacacac- reía Usopp de Nami.

-¿Tienes un problema con la risa?- preguntó Sanji, cuando vió que un coche se lo llevaba por delante rompiéndole las piernas, aboyándole la cabeza y dejándole un pequeño trauma en ella.

-Diossssssss- susurraron todos menos Chopper, intentando que nadie se diera cuenta de que eran sus amigos.

-Me cago en vosotros no veis que está herido, como no lo ayudáis?- gritó el reno desesperándose por reanimarle haciéndole el boca a boca- ¡Maricones todos!-.

Los demás lo miraban con cara de asco viendo como un reno besaba a un humano.

-Creo que me a salir la salsa de berberechos que comimos- dijo Zoro cuspiendo( es una palabra).

-Tío, tápate la boca que me acabas de dar a mí- le reprochó Luffy.

-No nos duches- siguió Franky.

-¿No vais a ayudarme, panda de leprosos?- berreó Chopper intentando cargar al desfigurado Usopp.

-Si se muere ¿dona órganos?- preguntó Nami.

-Yo me pido el riñón, que tengo una piedra en el mío y no sé cuanto viviré- se lamentó Sanji.

-Dadle el cerebro a Zoro que no tiene- dijo la arqueóloga, esperando ansiosa y desesperada las carcajadas de todos.

-Ja...ja...ja eso no tiene gracia, Robin- le respondió el carpintero de muy mala leche(pero si no tiene ubres), la chica solo se limitó a poner una cara de indiferencia y asco.

Por otra parte el reno-doctor ya se había llevado al herido al barco, él solo, ahora todos esperaban en la cocina las novedades de Chopper sobre el estado de Usopp.

Poco tardó en aparecer, con las pezuñas ensangrentadas.

-¡Chopper-man, chorizo anal!- cantó Luffy.

-Te callas, gilipuertas- le contestó el reno.

-¿Tienes los órganos?-preguntó Nami como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-No, sigue vivo sabéis, y no gracias a vosotros- dijo el reno muy borde.

-Merde, ya me quede sin riñón – murmuró Sanji, un tanto fastidiado.

-Escuchad, paletos, Usopp estará en silla de ruedas hasta que pasen unos días- dijo el reno-doctor.

-Narices ¡ Un camionero!- estalló Franky en cholera ( su enfermedad)

-Cuidado tío, haber si nos la vas a pegar- dijo asustado Chopper- no puedo darte más tranquilizantes o te no mueres.

-Quién está nervioso aquí?- se apresuro a decir Franky.

- Tú y tu cholera- le respondió Zoro

Los días pasaron rápidos en el Sunny y la tripulación ya se había acostumbrado al nuevo Usopp.

- Usopp, haz breaking dance- dijo emocionado Luffy.

- Vale, lo voy a petar- contestó éste. Y a continuación levantó la silla tanto como pudo y se puso a girar sobre si mismo.

El tiempo había pasado y Usopp ya se incorporará a la circulación de a pie. Pero otro nuevo problema surgió: la halitosis y el hedor corporal de Luffy.

Era de noche, y en el camarote de los chicos no se respiraba aire puro.

-Luffy, tío, sabemos que eres tú- dijo Zoro- Lávate.

-Lávate tú, toca narices- respondió el cápitan.

-Haber,no,aceptalo, tienes mugre en los dientes y estas cubierto de granos- le ayudó Franky al espadachín.

-Luffy, no te lo decimos por mal, pero enserio dúchate y échate crema anti acne- siguió Usopp.

-Moríos todos y además yo no tengo granos, los tendrás tú- fue la última de Luffy.

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí¡ espero que os haya gustado. Y ahora por favor no me matéis pero querría que me dejarais un review. **

**Vamos con otras cosas, este segundo capítulo lo he subido rápido pero no creo que siga a esta velocidad porque tengo muchos exámenes por culpa de la de sociales. ^.^**U

**Nos fictearemos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, aquí está el 3º capitulo de esta historia tan loca. Gracias a Izarbe por dejarme esos comentarios que me animaron a seguir escribiendo. Este capitulo va dedicado a mis marginadillos amigos que se leyeron la historia.**

**Os dejo con el capitulo. AVISO: el capitulo que pueden leer a continuación puede herir su sensibilidad ( pero asqueroso en el buen sentido )**

Ace se disponía a marcharse de la isla en la que se encontraba, iba con dirección al puerto donde se encontraba su embarcación. Puño de fuego viajaba con poco cosa, su vestimenta estaba conformada por: botas de cuero falso, un bolso de Adidas, su mariconera comprada en los chinos, y sus pantalones fabricados por él mismo, no llevaba camiseta porque no tenía dinero para ella. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie pero en realidad, mendigaba en las calles, no era de la banda de Barbablanca, el tatuaje se lo hiciera él como pudiera y además le había añadido un 0 a todos los carteles de Se Busca para que pusieran 200.000 y no 20.000.

-¡PIOJOS!'PIOJOS! Se venden piojos. De buena calidad a tres berris por cabeza- se oía.

Ace no pudo evitarlo y se acercó a ver.

-¿ Señora no quiere unos piojos?- le gritó Luffy muy emocionado, dios sabe por qué.

-¿Luffy, qué haces?- preguntó el joven recién llegado, con la voz un tanto asqueada.

-Estoy en viaje de negocios- le respondió.

-¿ Y que negocios te traes entre ceja y ceja?-siguió Ace.

-Tráfico de piojos- contestó Luffy.

-Yaaaa... -dijo su hermano alejándose por si le saltaban a la cabeza, ya tenía bastante con las garrapatas que él tenía.-¿ Y donde los sacas?.

-PiojoTwon- respondió vendiendo otra mano de bichos.

-¿ Y donde está eso?-

-En tu cabeza- dijo tirándole un puñado de ellos.

Ace sacó fulminante un frasco de insecticida y se lo roció por encima.

-¡ Como no me desaparezcan, hoy mismo, te despellejo vivo y te saco los ojos!- le amenazó.

Pasado una semana , el Sunny había zarpado y ahora seguía su viaje. La gaviota de los periódicos llegara, y Nami le comprara uno.

-Oye, Zoro lee esto, seguro que te interesa- dijo ella enseñándoselo.

-¿ Qué pone?- preguntó el espadachín, acercando y alejando el periódico para conseguir una mejor visión.

-¿ No me digas qué eres analfabeto como Luffy?- exclamó Usopp.

-No, tío, pero es que soy miope- contestó Zoro, sacando una funda de terciopelo de su faja. De ella sacó unas gafas de culo de vaso gigantescas y grotescas que ocupaba el 80% de su cara.

Sanji, por el chiste se las tiró al suelo, y se las pisó ( que gracia ¿eh? ninguna).

-¡Toma! Cuatro ojos- rió el cocinero.

-¡ Pero qué haces, me salieron muy caras! Eran gafas de 10 diotrias y con los cristales casi nuevos – le espetó, desenvainando su katanita- Vas a pagármelas.

-¿ Zoro, cómo ganas tú los combates? Estás más topo que Robin- comentó Franky, acercándose a él y enseñándole el dedo coraçao (corazón)- ¿ Cuantos dedos tengo?.

-Metete eso donde te quepa, anda- le respondió él.

De repente, la arqueóloga indignada por lo que habían dicho de ella se levantó y se dispuso a ir a la habitación, cuando chocó contra el marco de la puerta.

-Huy, lo siento, Franky- decía Robin mientras retomaba su camino-_Fantoche, ¿qué harás tú ahí?, te deberíamos encerrar en la caldera y no dejarte salir nunca, Quasimmodo._

Pasaron las horas y la tripulación se encontraba haciendo sus quehaceres diarios. Robin y Nami hablaban tranquilamente, no estaban en biquini por que eran muy recatadas, y el resto de la tripulación cosas.

Tap,tap se oía en el barco. Franky junto con Usopp, Luffy y Chopper clavaba un clavo en una madera(4 personas para clavar un mísero clavo). En uno de los golpes el martillo salió volando.

-Martillo va!-gritó a pleno pulmón el carpintero. El objeto fue a parar a la contaminada boca de Robin que casualmente estaba sonriendo a lo Luffy.

-No deberías sonreír así, estás un poco fe...aa- le comentó Nami mientras veía como el martillo le destrozaba los dientes a la pobre mujer. Sus encías se resintieron y comenzaron a chorrear sangre.

-Tío, ¡mis dientes,mis dientes!- aulló Robin de dolor al mismo tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Corre Chopper, corre!- gritaba Usopp cogiendo un cubo para achicar la sangre de la desdentada. El reno corrió todo lo que sus tumorosas piernas le permitieron, pero una le falló causando que este cayera por tierra.

-Me cago en los tumores- exclamó el doctor.

-Haber Chopper ¿qué haces ahí tirado? Robin se está volviendo un orco por momentos y tú en el suelo- tronó Sanji- Urggg...¡mi riñón!-.

-Toma- dijo Zoro al tiempo que le daba patadas al otro riñón- Con un poco de suerte se te escaralla el otro y mueres.

-La Marina- se oyó por parte de Franky.-Los tenemos encima-

-Chicos, arriba. Zoro ya sabes lo que hacer- habló Luffy para todos, que se colocaron en forma de flecha. El espadachín cogió el radiocasete y se puso al frente.

-Uno el brinkindance, dos el cruzaito, tres el MakiYakson y cuatro el robocop- gritaron todos a plena pulmón mientras bailaban el baile.

La Marina los miraba con cara de asco y pensando _¿qué hacen estos?_. La victoria fue para los Sombrero de Paja que gracias a sus movimientos lograron espantar a los marines.

-Veo una isla, llegaremos en un par de días- dijo Nami con su vista de águila empezando a dar órdenes a la tripulación.

-Perfecto, necesitamos comprar comida- comentó el cocinero que ya estaba recuperado de su trasplante de riñón de vaca marina- Por cierto, Chopper, espero que este riñón me aguante un poco más que el de cerdo marino que me pusiste el otro día.

-Cállate, Sanji, me tienes hasta las pezuñas con tus riñones enfermos- dijo el reno mientras le arreglaba la boca a Robin, poniéndole una dentadura postiza. Ésta por su parte empezó a sufrir un ataque de espasmos.

-Que contenta estás, Robin- se sorprendió Usopp.

-Será por su brillante dentadura- siguió Luffy.

-Y que lo digas la otra la tenía toda amarilla y llena de sarro- continuó Franky.

-Ehh con Robin ni un pelo del bigotillo- les amenazó Sanji, cuando vió que ha ala mujer le empezaba a salir baba blanca.- Dios que asco, tiene la rabia.

Chopper al ver esto corrió a su consulta a por una de sus numerosas camisas de fuerza, que usaba con el resto de la tripulación cuando se ponían muy locos o con él mismo cuando tenía ganas de descuartizarlos a todos, se encerraba allí y se quedaba 6 o 5 horas.

Nami, por su parte cogió los cables de alta tensión y con ayuda de Zoro se los enchufaron a Robin, a la cual se le empezaron a desorbitarsele los ojos. En ese momento llegó el reno-doctor al que se le cayó la camisa al ver semejante espectáculo.

-¡Muere, muere, muere!-gritaban eufóricos Usopp y Luffy.

- Hija del demonio, solo has traído la peste a este lugar- gritaba también Sanji, echándole agua bendita para conseguir electrocutarla más.

Y Franky ayudaba a transmitir más corriente a los cables de alta tensión que estaban enganchados a una Robin casi sin pelo en la cabeza.

- ¡Pero que hacéis degenerados, la queréis matar o qué!- berreó Chopper, mientras los apartaba a todos inyectándole una jeringa con veneno dentro de ella.

- Ya os daré el antídoto después si seguís vivos- dijo el reno sacando los cables con mucho cuidado por si acaso le daban a él- Tranquila Robin, te curaré y te pondré una peluca, recuperarás tu pelo con el tiempo.

La electrocutada se recuperó y ahora todos se encontraban en sus respectivos cuartos.

- Que hambre tengo- se quejaba Luffy.

- Tú nos dejaste sin comida- le espetó Franky.

- Usopp ¿ qué haces?- le preguntó Sanji.

- Sí es verdad, llevas de espaldas un buen rato- continuó Zoro.

- Nada- contestó el francotirador.

Todos se acercaron a ver que se traía entre manos o en su caso entre pies. La imagen que vieron se les quedó grabada para toda su vida y algunos se les quedó como trauma, como por ejemplo el caso de Chopper, el cuál se fue al baño a vomitar mientras gritaba- Diooss.

-Usopp... que.. estás... haciendo- dijo Sanji un tanto preocupado por la salud de su amigo.

-Comer- le contestó Usopp.

-Y te comes eso ¿ en serio?- se asustó el espadachín.

- Y qué si no. Sí no hay más comida- se apresuró a decir el chico.Mientras pasaba el dedo entre los huecos de los dedos de los pies para conseguir algo de roña.

**A Robin le pasan todas la desgracias pero parece que es de hierro **^^**. En fin que tal estuvo?**

**Espero que me dejéis review para bien o para mal me da igual.**

**Y como siempre digo. **

**Nos fictiaremos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaa! aquí está 4º capítulo, para disfrute de muchos, espero y aburrimiento de pocos.**

El Sunny atracara en una isla y sus tripulantes habían desembarcado para hacer 'la compra', todos menos uno: Zoro, el espadachín miope.

Por la ciudad, la chupi-pandi de los Sombrero de Paja caminaba tranquilamente, hasta que un niño se acercó a Franky.

-Perdone,¿cuántos años tiene usted?- preguntó éste con malicia en la voz. Franky se contuvo para no pegarle un puñetazo al niño.

-¿Cuántos tienes tú?maleducado- respondió el carpintero escupiéndole a los pies, consiguiéndo que se fuera.

-Oye, Franky¿no te has pasado un poco?- le dijo Chopper.

-No-

Realizada la compra volvieron al corroído barco, donde se escuchaba una música. La banda se acercó a ver que pasaba.

-¡Sueño contigo!¿qué me has dado? sin tu cariño no me habría enamorado- chillaba y bailaba desenfrenado al ritmo de la canción Zoro, como una rata muerta . El peliverde vestía con unas mallas rosas ajustadas que le marcaban todos los glúteos, una cinta color magenta(color rosa) en la cabeza, unos calentadores fuxias en los ¿brazos? y una camiseta de tiras, rosa, con un gran corazón en medio que ponía: CAMELA.

-¡La madre de Chopper en leotardos!- gritó Sanji apartando la mirada.

-¿Qué dices de mi madre? mal nacido- le reprochó el reno.

-Así que esto es lo que hace Zoro, por eso siempre se quiere quedar, claro- dijo Nami

La tripulación no tuvo más remedio que ir a frenar al espadachín que estaba a punto de salir a la ciudad bailando Tecno-rumba.

Pasada la mala experiencia vista por los camaradas de Zoro, todos se encontraban en la cocina.

-Se te notan las entradas, Franky- le comentó Luffy.

-Te estás quedando calvo- continuó el rubio.

-Con casi cuatro añitos, crezco muy despacito y voy explorando, soy Franky- canturreó el carpintero muy emocionado.

-¿De dónde sacas esas canciones?- preguntó Usopp un poco extrañado.

-Bueno, yo tenía un perro pero la puerta del garaje le pilló el cuello- soltó sin razón aparente Robin.

-¿?- exclamaron todos.

-¿Hello?- dijo Nami muy modernilla ella.

-Hello, hello baby you called... te-te- telephone- gorjeó toda la banda.

-Vamos a tomarnos un yogur- comentó Sanji dirigiéndose a la nevera, cogiendo un pack extra grande, promoción AHORRO, con diferentes sabores.

-¡Sabor a limón!- empezó a chillar como un loco el francotirador.

-¡Sabor a manzana!- continuó Luffy.

-¡Sabor a macedonia!- siguió Chopper.

-¡Sabor a coco!- dijo Franky.

-¡Sabor...! natural- susurró la navegante ocultando el yogur en la bota.

-¡ Sabor a Nesquick!- escandalizó Zoro revolcándose por el suelo con el envase en las manos.

-¡Quick, quick somos de Nesquick!- gritaron todos, acabando con una pose de borrachos guays cuando terminaron de cantar.

-¡Sabor a ano!- sentenció Robin aplastándole el yogur en la frente a Nami.-¡Pruébalo, navegante!-

Pasadas unas horas, la cena ya estaba lista, Sanji estaba buscando a sus compañeros para ir a comer, había encontrado a casi todos menos a Chopper y a Robin.

-Arre demonio¿dónde están?- berreó Usopp, abriendo una puerta.

-...¿Qué es eso qué cuelga del techo?- preguntó Luffy entrando en la habitación.

-Voy a encender la luz- dijo Franky.

-Ahhh...solo es Chopper, intentando suicidarse otra vez- le quitó importancia Nami.

-Tch...tch..eso no se hace, animal- dijo el espadachín, cortándo la cuerda.

-Me cago en tus muertos, Zoro- gritó el reno.

-Vale, de acuerdo tenemos al loco, nos queda Robin- ordenó el cocinero.

La tripulación siguió buscando hasta que llegaron a la última puerta. Al entrar en ella se encontraron a una Robin en posición musulmana de oración, con la cabeza y las manos pegadas al suelo y el culo mirando al cielo.

-¿Robin? Eres tú..- preguntaron todos- Claro, claro que eres tú.

-¡Tas tonta, niña!- chilló Franky.

-¡A comer tu guisante!- dijo Luffy dándole una patada entre cacha cacha.

-¡Qué me descoyuntas la médula espinal!- escandalizó Robin, soltando los muñecos budús que tenia en las manos y los alucinógenos.

**Espero que os gustara, dejad reviews.**

**Nos fictearemos**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola , hace poco que subí otro capitulo y espero que este os guste mucho como o más que el **

**otro. Este capitulo se lo dedico a Izarbe y a Ginny D. Elle por sus comentarios tan buenos sobre mi fic.**

**Espero que os guste y a leer.**

La tripulación de los Sombrero de Paja se encontraba en cubierta haciendo sus quehaceres cotidianos. Luffy, Usopp y Chopper estaban pensando a que jugar.

-Ya sé- propuso el capitán.

-¿Qué, qué sabes?- se interesó el francotirador.

-¿Has descubierto, quizá, el significado de la vida?- preguntó el reno.

-No. Ya sé a que vamos a jugar- dijo él.

-¿ A qué?

-A las...¡WINX!- gritó el chico del sombrero de paja a pleno pulmón y corriendo en círculos.

-Calla, dios, que te van a oír- se asustó el narigudo.

-Yo no os conozco- dijo el reno-doctor.

-¡Winx!¡Tu mano con la mía más fuerza nos dará! Una mirada...- chillaba como un poseso Luffy. Los otros dos desearon desaparecer de allí o ser arrollados por un camión.

Los berridos de oveja en celo del capitán atrajeron a toda la banda, que los rodeó. Los tripulantes los miraban con cara de repulsión.

-Que asco dan- dijo Franky, mazándolos a puñetazos.

-¡Eso es, Franky, acaba con ellos! que por una vez la lluvia de puñetazos no va para mí-tronaba Robin mu´ loca.

-Ahhh.. ¿qué tú también quieres?- le preguntó Zoro, amenazándola.

Terminada la "pelea", los Sombrero de Paja seguían en corrillo.

-¿Queréis algo de picar? digo yo, no sé si...- comentó el cocinero desviando su mirada siniestra.

-Tienes un gran problema con la comida, siempre en la cocina encerrado, siempre apartado- dijo Nami, haciendo una bella poesía.

-...de...acuerdo, tú a tu rollo pero bueno- contestó Sanji encogiéndose de hombros y tirándose un cuescazo ( pedo muy grande)

-¿A quién se le escapó un gas fluído por el culo haciendo ruido? No en serio¿ quién fue el cerdo?- preguntó Robin, cruzándose de brazos mientras que ponía cara de superioridad.

El rubio al oír esto apretó las cachas para no soltar más gases inapropiados y se fue a paso ligero.

-¡Fue Sanjo!- gritó Usopp, apuntándolo con el dedo acusador.

-_Chivato...chivato_- pensaron todos levantando el labio superior indignados.

-Se va revoloteando cuán mariposa- se oyó a Zoro con su típico vocabulario poético.

El tiempo pasaba, todo el mundo volviera a su rutina diaria. Luffy estaba en el baño (¿ qué estaría haciendo?)

-¡LUFFY! NARICES- berreaba histérica Nami.

-Maricón¿ dónde estás?- la imitaba Chopper.

-Mirad, la luz del baño está encendida- dijo el cocinero.

-OHHH...que bonita- susurraron todos.

-Entremos, xicos- afirmó la arqueóloga.

-¿Podemos, Robin, podemos?no nos habíamos dado cuenta- le reprocharon.

La banda se asomó a ver que estaba haciendo el capitán ( la puerta del inodoro tenía un cristal, que poca intimidad). Sus miradas se centraron en Luffy y en sus movimientos.

-¡ SE ESTÁ EXPLOTANDO LOS GRANOS!- aulló de asco Chopper.

-¡ Qué asco, dioooos!- siguió Sanji.

-¡ Le están sangrando!- continuó Zoro, apartando la mirada.

-Miradlo ahora, se está echando crema de dientes en los de la frente- decía Robin, volcando la pota, literalmente, encima de los pies de Nami.

-LA CENA, ROBIN- exclamó toda la tripulación.

-¿Por qué la sacaste del fuego?- preguntó la navegante, sacándose los zuecos para limpiarse los pinreles.

Hasta ese momento, el pelinegro que había estado haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para reventarse las espinillazas, se dio cuenta de lo observaban.

-... Ya os miraré cuando esteis vosotros en el baño- dijo Luffy con su cara indiferente.

La cena estaba lista, Sanji la recogió del suelo y aunque todo el mundo sabía que no iba a saber bien se la tomaban porque no tenían otra cosa para comer.

-¿ Por que no nos confiamos nuestros más íntimos secretos unos a los otros , como buenos amigotes?- preguntó Robin intentando poner la voz profunda.

-No eres mi amiga, ninguno lo sois, para que lo sepáis panda de paletos- confirmó el reno, auto medicándose para poder calmarse y no correr a tirarse por la borda.

- Nami se compra la ropa por economía sumergida- soltó Franky de golpe.

- Usopp se come las... - decía Luffy cuándo alguien lo interrumpió.

-¡ Ya lo sabemos, no nos lo recuerdes!- gritaron todos.

-La navegante imprime los mapas, la he visto yo con estos ojazos- dijo la pelinegra señalandose los ojos.

-¡ Ojazo te voy a dar yo, so leprosa!- le amenazó Zoro clavando su sudoroso dedo en el ojo de la enferma mental.

-Robin, tía, me dijiste que ibas a ser una tumba, y yo no te veo serlo- tronó la pelirroja, alzando su bastón y partiéndolo en la cabeza de la arqueóloga.

-¡ Bastón de popó!- aulló la gata ladrona fuera de sí.

- Nami, ya sabemos que eres culta, pero tanto...- le comentó el francotirador.

- Usopp, a veces sobras- dijo Luffy.

- El que sobras eres... TÚ- le reprochó él.

- Baby Born, Baby Born- tarareó Chopper alucinando, por tantos calmantes que se había chutado por vía sanguínea.

A respuesta de este comentario por parte del reno-doctor todos se alejaron unos pocos metros o todo lo que le dio la cocina de sí.

Los días transcurrían con calma en el Sunny, no hacían nada en especial, estaban muy ocupados intentando alcanzar una vida más próspera: auto medicándose, golpeándose contra las paredes, metiéndose en la cámara de gas, que Franky había instalado no se sabe para que, jugando con los cuchillitos o en el caso del animal drogata esparcir gasofa por todo el barco, para después prenderle fuego.

-¡Veo un barco!- berreaba Nami.

-¿ Y quién es?- preguntó el capitán.

-La Vivi, que está aquí- contestó Sanji ( Sanjo)

-¡Minaaa! ( creo que se escribe así, no sé)- gritó ésta, subiendo al barco.

-¿?- exclamaron todos.

-Deja de mezclar el japonés con el español- le respondió Franky.

-He vuelto.

-Cuéntame como te ha ido, si has conocido la felicidad, habláme de lo...- canturreó toda la banda, excepto Robin que guardaba un profundo rencor a la mujer.

-Y bien,¿ dónde está mi dormitorio?- exigió la peliazul.

-_...Gilipuertas..._- pensó la mayoría de los allí presentes.

-Por allí- le indicó Sanji.

Vivi se encontraba en su dormitorio, cuando la gente del barco entró sin permiso en su cuarto.

-La puerta, que entran las moscas- gritó ella.

-Es hora de comer, nada más.

La esperada hora de la comida había llegado y ahora todos estaban en cubierta, con una mesa. La princesa se encontraba haciendo una cosa muy poco refinada para su clase, a la vista de todos, y aún por encima descaradamente y con una gran sonrisa adornando su mugrosa cara.

-Deja de pegar los mocos en la mesa, te vemos¿sabes?- le espetó el espadachín, cogiendo una lija y comenzando a lijar la zona roñosa del mueble.

-No, no sé- respondió la aludida.

-Será mejor que te vayas- dijo Luffy muy serio, señalándole "la puerta".

-Me voy porque yo quiero, para que lo sepais- dicho esto se tiró por la borda y nadie supo si vivió o murió.

**¿Qué tal? Esta vez ha sido un poco más largo. Espero que os haya gustado y a los que os guste Vivi lo siento por humillarla un poquito demás. Dejad reviews, porfi. Este capítulo lo he subido rápido porque he tenido mucha inspiarción estos días.**

**Nos fictearemos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yujuuuuuuuu! Por fin se acabaron los exámenes ( o al menos para mí) bufffffffffff estoy muy cansada. Perdón por no actualizar antes pero es que todo el mes de junio estuvo lleno de exámenes y más exámenes. Perdonadme, por favor.**

**Bueno, y aquí está el capitulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

Se escuchaban gritos, gritos de terror, de angustia, de miedo y de Chopper. Las calles retumbaban bajo los pies de la marina que perseguía a los piratas.

-Rápido, que cada uno se salve el pellejo a sí mismo- gritó Sanji, a pleno pulmón.

- ¡Ahhhh! Están disparando, eso es trampa- chillaba Ussop, corriendo más rápido que los demás.

- ¡Por un pelazo de la nariz! Casi me dan- dijo Luffy, asustado.

-Chicos…. Braceo total- anunció Zoro.

De esta manera, la banda empezó a mover los brazos de arriba abajo para alcanzar mayor velocidad y potencia.

La arqueóloga, corría batiendo con los pies en sus deteriorados glúteos, haciendo que bailaran sin control alguno. Franky, que se encontraba justo detrás de ella, no podía evitar apartar la mirada por el asco y las nauseas que le daba.

-Sí, Franky, sí , todos lo sabemos, no te sientas mal por ello- apoyó el espadachín al cyborg.

-Escuchad, no podemos huir, hay que luchar- dijo Nami, haciéndose la valiente.

- De acuerdo, ahora resulta que tu eres la capitana, no haces nada, tu súper poder es cambiarte de ropa- discriminó el reno a la navegante, con una voz borde y asquerosa que, conseguía aumentar el odio que los otros tenían por él.

- ¿Súper poderes, de qué hablas, contenedor de basura?- le insultó Robin.

-Venga, ¡a luchar!

La banda se detuvo en seco, y se dispuso a pelear, todos cogieron lo que tenían a mano. Zoro agarró a Robin por los pies.

-Lanzamiento de arqueóloga- berreó el espadachín.

-¡Porca miseria!- contestó la mujer mientras su cara obtenía una expresión de velocidad.

Sanji por su parte, se sacó los zapatos, cogió los cordones y los ató entre ellos, haciendo así una especie de martillo. El carpintero, por no querer ser menos que sus "amigos", agarró a Chopper en brazos y le quitó el pantalón.

-Se me queman los ojos- exclamó Usopp echando humo por los globos oculares.

-Me muero…por favor, en mi tumba quiero que escribáis lo siguiente: mi tamagochi vivió más que yo- dijo el capitán- Zoro, quiero que le des de comer todos los días, es el botón derecho.

Pasada ya la tempestad, los Sombrero de Paja se encontraban subiendo al barco. Pero la mujer de pelo negro apareció.

-Mirate Nico Robin estás toda carcomida, ¿ dónde estuviste, eh, marginá?- se burló la navegante.

- En primer lugar, la culpa es del espadachín asquerosín, que me reventó contra la pared del supermercado, y en segundo lugar yo no me llamo Nico Robin- le respondió esta, mientras se pavoneaba, haciendo un leve movimiento con su cabeza hacia delante y hacia atrás, como las palomas.

- Deja de hacer eso, mendiga- rosmó Sanji.

-Mira quien fue a hablar, el que se corta las uñas en la sopa- prostetó Franky.

-Bueno, dejando ese tema a parte¿ como te llamas tú?- le preguntó Ussop.

- Me llamo… Robin Chacho Mono, pero llamadme Mona- presumió ella.

-¿?-

Al día siguiente, todos roncaban como cuales cerdos en la masera. Poco a poco, empezaron a retorcerse para expulsar su sueño animal. En el cuarto de las machas, Nami y Robin buscaban algún arapo limpio para esconder sus vergüenzas. Mientras tanto , en la habitación continua los mujeros armaban jaleo.

-¿ Dónde está mi cochina peluca de los martes?- preguntó el francotirador- Chopper, ya puedes empezar a depilarte, me tienes que hacer otra.

- Depílate tú, me viene este pavo a decirme a "moi" lo que tengo que hacer- protestó el animal mientras se ponía cinturón y chaqueta de cuero.

-¿ Dónde está Sanji? No lo veo desde hace un rato- comentó Zoro, pintándose el pelo con un subrayador verde fosforito.

-Quizás esté en el baño, os espío mientras dormís, de noche y de día- dijo el cyborg mirando a todos pero, en especial al peliverde.

-Bueno…, cosas peores se han visto- susurró el espadachín.

-Como ver a Chopper desnudo- gritó Luffy, muy emocionado.

Los cinco se fueron a buscar a las chicas para, juntos, buscar al desparecido( siempre desaparece gente en ese barco, es tan grande). Se acercaron al baño, con la escopeta en mano, listos para fusilar al tejón que tenían en el váter desde hacía unos días.

-¡Es un Sanji salvaje! Se ve a través de la puerta de cristal- gorjeó la navegante.

- Haber, hay que arreglar esta puerta. Es que, en cabeza cabe que la puerta del cuarto de baño sea transparente- reprochó el chico de goma.

-En la mía, si no te gusta no cagues, amigo- le contestó el cyborg, asestándole la bofetada de su vida.

-Eso, eso, yo ya no cago- informó a la gente "Mona", dándole otra colleja.

- Que te rompo la cara, como me vuelvas a tocar- le amenazó Sombrero de Paja con la mano abierta.

-Shhhhhh, está haciendo algo, espera¿ esa no es mi cámara?- se asustó el francotirador.

- ¿Se está quitando fotos a sí mismo?- curioseó el reno-doctor.

-Lo sabía, es una chonaka- continuó el Zoro.

- Y si lo soy ¿ que?- le espetó el rubio chocando contra la puerta de cristal por no verla.

- Solo te queda ponerte el moño proporcionado a la cabeza y ya serás mazo rexulona como yo- terminó la conversación Robin.

**Por fin, después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar acabo el sexto capitulo ¡que bien! Espero que os haya gustado. **

**Quiero reviews, me da igual malos o buenos, respecto a lo que os haya parecido.**

**Nos ficteraremos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquí está el séptimo capitulo, nunca pensé que llegaría a siete, me siento orgullosa. Creo que me ha quedado un poco más pequeño que los otros. Y a leer.**

El Sunny se encontraba navegando por las tranquilas aguas, el cielo estaba despejado y una suave brisa empujaba al barco.

Era día de limpieza general y todos los tripulantes estaban desintoxicando la embarcación, pues a lo largo del viaje se habían encontrado con muchas enfermedades, pestes, Chopper etc.

Pero, no solo lo desinfectaban también hacían arreglos en él para que no resultara tan desagradable a la vista.

-Buf, que calor hace y aún nos falta bastante por limpiar- jadeó Usopp.

-La bandera está perdiendo el color del sombrero, habría que volver a pintarla ¿no?- comentó el cocinero, mientras dirigía una mirada hacía arriba.

-Yo me encargo, apartaos chorvos- dijo Franky.

-Pero ¿ tienes pintura roja y amarilla?- le preguntó Zoro, no muy convencido.

-No, pero tengo sangre y pis- respondió éste.

-No... te … atrevas, además eso ya no pinta, soasno- exclamaron todos, con cara de asco.

-Vale, vale.

El resto del día transcurrió normal, la banda acabara la limpieza y estaban tomando un merecido descanso en la cubierta del Sunny, pero el aburrimiento no tardó en llegar.

-Chicos, ¿ hacemos algo ?- preguntó Nami, aburrida como ella sola.

-¿ Por qué no nos viciamos al Mario Kart todos juntitos?- soltó Luffy de repente.

-Toma, a mí me daba corte preguntarlo, que alguien traiga las DS- dijo Robin saltando de la alegría, el suelo retumbaba bajo sus prominentes tacones o tacos.

-Cuidado, taconazos que nos vas a hundir la cubierta, recién arreglada- le espetó el reno cabreadísimo.

-Tranquila, rata, que no pasa nada- protestó la arqueóloga, refiriéndose a la baja altura de Chopper.

-Aquí están, ya podemos quedarnos jugando durante días para perder la vista- gritó el francotirador, corriendo hacía ellos.

Antes de comenzar a jugar, cada escogió un personaje y un coche, del cuál estaban orgullosos pues, representaba su cuerpo y su alma: Zoro se decidió por Peach, Franky no quisó ser menos y escogió a Daisy, Sanji se deprimió al saber que no había más chicas y se tuvo que conformar con Toad, Nami se quedó con Wario y Robin con el más feo y palanco ( muy alto) Waluigi, a Usopp le encasquetaron a Yoshi, Chopper quiso sentirse importante y eligió a DK ( al mono ) y Luffy...

-Yo me pido a Sonic- dijo el capitán.

-No vale tío, no ese de este juego, no hagas trampas- le reprochó el espadachín.

-Yo no me quejo por el hongo del pie que tengo, Tud o Toad, ¡ como se llame el bicho éste !- colaboró con la reprimenda el rubio.

-Eso, porque Sonic es súper rápido, es azul, ayudó a Zelda. Y además, aunque no os lo creais también le echó una mano a Ash el de Pokémon- lo intentó convencer la pelinegra.

- ¿?-

-Bueno, bueno a la carrera- exigió la navegante, ya cansada de esperar.

- Está bien, te quedas con ese- le dijp Usopp.

Decidieron hacer equipos; y de esta manera empezó la carrera, los competidores lo daban todo para conseguir la victoria, las caras de estrés, angustia y tensión aparecían en cada uno de sus rostros.

-Maldito CPU1, quítate del medio- maldijo Chopper.

-No me empujes que somos del mismo equipo- tronó la peliroja.

-Me cago en tó- dijo Usopp.

-Cuidado, que se caga en tó- siguió Franky.

-Arriba los corazones, hemos ganado- gritó Sanji mientras bailaba flamenco.

-¡Torero!- chilló el resto con la mano alzada hacia el cielo.

La noche había llegado, el calor era insoportable y debido a esto los Sombrero de Paja decidieron dormir en la cubierta al fresco.

-¡Pelea de almohadas!- gorjeó el joven capitán, que siempre aportaba ideas.

-Vale-

Los tripulantes luchaban encarnizadamente en la pelea, pero aunque las almohadas eran de pluma, paja y lo que encontraran por el suelo, siempre tiene que haber algún tramposo, y desde luego Robin no perdió la oportunidad.

La arqueóloga recogió las piedras que estaban esparcidas por el barco( ¿piedras en cubierta?), las metió en su "cojín", dispuesta a golpear e incluso dañar psicológicamente a alguno de sus camaradas.

-_Todo vale para ganar, todo vale para ganar_- pensaba la mujer al tiempo que repartía cachiporrazos al que se le cruzaba por delante.

-Mujer de dios, me quiere desfigurar- susurró Usopp.

-Más desfigurado de lo que estás, no lo creo- le contestó Zoro.

-Sí, es verdad- afirmaron el reno y la gata ladrona, tirados en el suelo medios inconscientes.

Entre tanto la pelinegra se había cargado a la mitad de la tripulación, el único que le faltaba era Luffy, al cuál le había reservado la piedra más grande y dura. Corrió frenéticamente hacia él, de su boca salía saliva y sus ojos habían perdido el norte. La banda arrollada por la arqueóloga miraba la escena, con los ojos entre cerrados para alcanzar un mejor ángulo de visión, a partir de ese momento, para ellos lo que sucedió transcurrió todo a cámara lenta.

-Cóómeteeee éstaaa, persooonaaa por debaajooo deee looo normaal, oooooseaaa, subnoooormaal, maal, maaal- se oyó berrear a Robin, haciendo círculos con la almohada en el aire.

-Le vaaaa haaa huuundiir la caaaaaaaaaaaara, ara, ara- se escuchó decir a Sanji.

-¿Cómo, cómo, omo, omo?- decía Luffy mientras se preparaba para el impacto.

Mona (Robin), lanzó la almohada contra el pelinegro, pero éste al ser de goma, le revotó en la cara impactando de rebote en el rostro de la mujer que acto seguido comenzó a sangrar por la nariz.

-Ja ja ja, son risas- se "rió" Nami.

-Que risas nos saca Robin, ¿eh?- dijo Franky sin prestar atención al estado de la "señora".

-Chopper, cura a Robin- ordenó el chico de goma.

-_Gilipuertas, cúrala tú_- pensó el reno- ¡Claro!- exclamó sacando la mejor se sus sonrisas.

**Bien, por fin, espero que os haya gustado, doy las gracias a todos los que leéis mi fic, y os dedico el capitulo a todos lo que me dejais reviews.**

**Quiero reviews, no os olvideis. Gracias y nos fictearemos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola, hola! Nunca pensé en tener 38 reviews, gracias a todos en serio. Espero que disfrutéis este capitulo tanto como yo escribiéndolo.**

Un viento gélido soplaba en el océano, el Sunny seguía su travesía sin dificultades, aparentemente, pues dentro del barco una masacre estaba a punto de comenzar.

¿La causa? muy sencilla, Sanji cebaba a sus camaradas para luego comérselos, por supuesto

esto ellos no lo sabían, pero, al darle tal cantidad de comida al desayuno, mediodía y cena, provocó la escasez de víveres en el barco.

Las tripas operadas de los tripulantes reunidos en cubierta (solo se reúnen en cubierta), rugían, pareciendo así una desagradable orquesta de zombis.

-Chicos, tengo que daros una mala noticia... nos hemos quedado sin comida, lo siento- anunció el cocinero al resto.-_ Lo sabía, tendría que haberlos matado antes, cuando estaban fofos, tiernos y no podían correr más allá de un centímetro por hora._

-Que mal...- dijo Zoro.

-Acabas de llegar a Burrolandia, felicitaciones- se burló la arqueóloga, haciendo uso de su "amplio" vocabulario.

-Dioooos...¿cómo tenemos este bicho aquí, en la tripulación?- se preguntó Franky.

-Tú no eres mejor, a saber de donde saliste- le espetó la navegante.

-_Van a empezar a adelgazar y ha ponerse correudos, llegó la época de las vacas flacas_- seguía pensando mentalmente el rubio, ajeno a los otros.- ¿Cuándo pasó la época de las vacas gordas?

-¿?- fue la única respuesta de los demás ante el comentario de éste.

-Bueno, ¿y qué hacemos?- preguntó Usopp.

-No lo sé- dijo Luffy.

-Entonces...¿recurrimos el canibalismo?- sugirió el reno, frotándose las pezuñas impregnadas de "gasofa".

-Sííííííííí, buena idea.

-Venga,1,2,3, canibalismo ¡Ya!- gritó el espadachín eufórico por empezar.

-Os voy a matar a tós- tronó la pelinegra loquísima, mientras cogía la macheta de cortar la leña (¿cuántas cosas hay en cubierta? Piedras, madera, hachas...).

De este modo, la veda se levantó y, los Sombrero de Paja empezaron a correr como bestias sarnosas y enfermas por todo el recinto.

Robin y Chopper fueron los únicos que se separaron, los otros aún mantenían la suficiente cordura para haberse unido entre ellos, con la intención de cazar y comer a la mujer y al animal.

-No puedo esperar a que aparezca Chopper por la puerta para darle con la sartén- susurraba el capitán.

-No falles, dale en todo el cerebro- le aconsejó el peliverde.

-Mmmmm, reno fricoado, que rico- soltó de repente el carpintero.

-Mmmmm, la "Mona" cocida, que rico- siguió Nami.

-_Mmmmm, mis amigotes asados, que rico-_ pensó el cocinero.

No muy lejos de allí, en otra parte del barco, Robin salía a la cubierta del navío, cuando dirigió su mirada al horizonte, encontrándose con algo que alegró su monstruosa cara de orco.

-Amigos, una isla, estamos salvados- chilló la mujer.

-¡Viva!- celebró el resto de la banda.

El barco atracó en el puerto de dicha isla, los Sombrero de Paja no tardaron en bajar.

Después de abastecerse de alimentos etc, decidieron investigar un poco. Uno de ellos vio un cartel de un concurso de canto, el premio era un millón de uvas ( ¿uvas?), la parte "femenina" de la tripulación no dudó en participar.

-Estáis muy gallitas- les dijo Franky.

-Obviamente vamos a ganar- respondió la pelirroja, muy segura de sí misma.

-El millón de uvas- continuó su compañera.

Los participantes se dirigieron al escenario, mientras que los espectadores se situaron en las gradas. Luffy y compañía estaban en primera fila para poder observar bien a sus camaradas, cuando de pronto una chica se les acercó.

-Oh, que mono eres renito- dijo ella.

-Más que tú, desde luego- contestó Chopper sarcásticamente, mientras la chica se iba.

-Participantes número 20, adelante- se oyó.

Las dos piratas subieron por la escalera hacia el honor, o, en su caso hacia el deshonor. Sus vestidos rojo pasión con estampados de flores naranjas ( Robin) y rosa chillón con pegatinas del Actimel ( Nami) ,daban un buen ejemplo de algo ortero, pero, sin embargo, para bien o para mal estaban destacando como nunca lo había hecho.

-¿Estás lista?- le preguntó el presentador a la pelirroja.

-Kyahhhh, no puedo creer el estar aquí- berreó la navegante intentado poner la voz aguda- Cursilería, cursilería, cursi, cursi.

-Emmm ¿ Y tú?- siguió con la arqueóloga.

-Estoy contentísima de estar contigo, Rodolfo- chilló ésta- Amor, amor, amor, amor.

-No me llamo Rodolfo pero, adelante- dijo él dando así comienzo a la música.

-¡Canto de sirena, arriba el telón!- gorjearon las dos.

Desde las gradas sus camaradas miraban aterrados la escena que estaban proporcionado al público, Robin se movía desenfrenadamente por todo el escenario apenas cantaba pero, lo que hacía bastaba para tener suficientes ganas de lanzarle una piedra, Nami, por el contrario se encontraba estática en su sitio, chillaba, gritaba y gorjeaba todo tipo de cosas, maldiciones, blasfemias y bendiciones pero no una mísera letra de la canción.

-Y allá se va..- empezó a decir el chico de goma.

-Nuestra recompensa...- lo secundó el francotirador.

-Por el retrete- terminó Zoro.

-¡ Lluvia de amor!- finalizó el dúo.

-... ¡Un aplauso!... Por favor- rogó el presentador.

-Bueno, nos podemos ir, porque, ganar no van a ganar, y yo no estoy dispuesto a sufrir una vergüenza más- les aconsejó Sanji al resto.

-Por ahí vienen- exclamó el reno-doctor.

-¿ Qué.. tal ?- preguntó la navegante sin voz ( no me extraña).

-Bufff, genial, una pasada lo bordasteis- les elogiaron sus "amigos".

**Y así termina el octavo capitulo, el final es abierto a vuestra imaginación, si queréis que Nami y Robin ganen adelante y si por el contrario queréis que pierdan también adelante, yo personalmente digo que ganen se esforzaron en hacerlo lo mejor posible, decidme que preferís en vuestros reviews los estoy esperando :D La votación está abierta ^^**

**Nos fictearemos**


	9. Chapter 9

**Holaaaaaaa :)**

**Sí, ya lo sé, ha pasado muuucho tiempo desde la última vez que escribí, lo siento, perdón; en fin en mi vida han pasado muchas cosas empecé un nuevo curso en mi instituto con las aulas materias ( horribles por cierto, al principio nos dieron un mapa para saber donde estaban las aulas ¡HORROR! Parecíamos turistas en una ciudad extranjera :p ) ahora ya me acostumbrado a todo esto, también tengo profes nuevos, algunos buenos ( como el de mates, ES GENIAL) y otros muy malos ( como el de biología).**

**Haber... que más, este año me voy a Francia en el intercambió CHACHI vendrá un francés/a a mi casa y yo iré a la suya, divertido verdad?... pues si mientras no te toque una francesa marginada y no te saque de casa en toda la semana...**

**En fin vamos con el capitulo y eso... espero que os guste**

Era una mañana tranquila en el Sunny, la cubierta estaba totalmente vacía.

Los tripulantes se encontraban en la cocina, pero no comiendo, ni merendando ni siquiera criticando a Chopper la cuál era su mayor diversión, ahora los Sombrero de Paja tenían unos estupendos móviles táctiles.

-_k__ tal estás- _escribió Ussop en el Whatsaap muy emocionado esperando una respuesta que podía recibir sin usar el móvil.

-_Bn ,xoxo- _responde Nami igual de emocionada.

-Ey, ey, ey,¿ por qué no me tenéis metido en vuestro grupo de Sombreros de Paja 4Ever?- pregunto el reno con una vena salida de la frente y a punto de estallar.

-Tío, porque apestas a fritanga, y das asco- responde Franky sin dejar de lado su móvil ni su Chipicao.

-Joé, me cargué la pantalla táctil. Creo que le voy a ir a pedir a Shanks su BlackBerry- grita Luffy a pleno pulmón.

-Quítadle el aparato a marginaó del capitán que después se nos vicia y no hay quien se lo saque- se apresuró a decir el rubio.

-_aaaaaaaaaaaaaa_- escribió Robin.

-No envies "aaaa", que pesada- le espetó Zoro.

Los Sombrero de Paja habían dejado de chutarse dosis de maría para pasar a la morfina, también habían dejado los móviles de lado por falta de cobertura.

-Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuuuu- berreó Luffy, cogiendo una cera y pintándose compulsivamente la cara de amarillo.

-¿?-

-Ajá..., muy interesante, sip- comentó Zoro apartándose lentamente de su "amigo".

-Hola, Zorito- dijo la arqueóloga sobándole el brazo al espadachín.

-Yaaaa...- volvió a decir él, comenzándose a apartar de nuevo.

-Zoro tiene novio, Zoro tiene novio- canturreó la banda.

-Espera,¿novio?- preguntó la navegante.

-Sí, porque Robin es un hombre, machola perdida- le contestó el carpíntero.

-¡Gorda!- la insultó Ussop.

-¡Chepuda!- siguió Sanji.

-¡Fea!- continuó Luffy.

-¡Gremblin!- terminó Chopper, to' loco, mientras marcaba su territorio en el mástil del barco.

-¡Cerdo!, dios rata, ¿como haces eso ahí?- chilló Mona mega asqueada al ver al reno hacer sus necesidades.

-Porque soy un animal ¿ donde quieres que las haga?- respondió Chopper con el mismo asco mirando a la arqueóloga morderse las uñas.

-Chopper ¿ eso, lo haces todos los días?- dijo el peliverde.

-Sí, todos, toditos- dijo el reno-doctor.

La banda al oír esto se desplazo o mas bien corrió desesperada hacia la cocina del barco.

-Aquí vomité yo, ayer- dijo Ussop.

-No será por mi comida- espetó el cocinero.

-Chicos nos sacamos una foto muy Reshulona- pregunta la navegante con la cámara en la mano.

-Sí venga, Chopper vente- dice Luffy.

-A ver, decid todos: Patata- dice Franky mientras pone una sonrisa siniestra.

Los tripulantes apoyaron el mentón sobre el hombro y enseñaron sus dientes color sopa ( amarillo ) a la cámara.

-¡Patata!-

- ¡Shanks I love you!- grita la Mona rompiéndose las cuerdas vocales.

**Os deseo un feliz año a todos. Intentaré no tardar tanto en el siguiente.**

**Y como siempre digo y seguiré diciendo, nos fictearemos :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Era una tarde como otra cualquiera, la banda estaba cada vez más cerca de su ansiado tesoro, el One Piece, la banda se componía de 8 miembros pero, solo se encontraban 5 en cubierta.

-TA TA TA TATATAT TATATA NANANANANAN- canturreaba Ussop mientras sujetaba una pistola en sus manos.

- ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Nami.

-Eso es queso- contestó Chopper poniendo su cara de asco habitual que le dedicaba a cada uno de su compañeros o, como a veces se llamaban "compis de barco".

- ¿Qué dices reno enfermo? Otra vez soltando barbaridades por esa boca muerta y llena herpes- dijo Sanji, acto seguido un ataque de tos le hacia escupir lapos ( escupitajos o moco grande) y su puro.

- ¡HALA! Un puro con mocos y otras substancias en su interior- exclamó de repente Luffy, que hasta ese momento había estado ausente en una esquina, apartado socialmente y mentalmente- Me lo voy a meter en la boca ¿ que puede pasarme?¿ La muerte? ¿ cáncer?¿calvicie? o tal vez ¿retraso mental? Jajajajaja ( risa de enfermo)

- Si, si, si come eso capitán- le aconsejo el reno-_ Que yo no te pienso curar, en todo caso te meto un tiro entre ceja y ceja._

Pasaron las horas, y por fin la noche había caído en el barco de los Sombrero de Paja, que se encontraban preparados para cenar en la mesa de la cocina (no, en el suelo) Chopper no se encontraba con ellos, porque lo habían dejado fuera por el asco que les daba.

-Bien, la comida- dijo Franky, cogiendo las cabezas de sus compañeros de al lado y bajándolas con mucha fuerza contra la mesa. ( Zoro y Robin)

- Pero, pavo, pavito, ¿ a ti que te pasa?- dijo Robin la fumeta toda poseída.

-Buff, menos mal, porque llevabais horas sin hablar y con los ojos muy abiertos en la esquina donde no daba el sol, encogidos, solos- dijo el cocinero muy asustado de la demencia de sus compañeros.

-¿Cuándo?¿ A qué hora?- preguntó extrañadísimo Zoro.

-DESDE LA MAÑANA, OS LEVANTASTEIS Y OS LARGASTEIS AL RINCÓN- gritó Ussop, desencajando la mandíbula.

-Ehhhhhhhhhhhh….- dijeron los tres con la boca muy abierta.

-Chucu chucu Dora, chucu chucu Dora, Dora la explotadora- se oyó a Luffy cantar por lo bajo.

-Cierto, ¿Ussop, que cantabas esta mañana?- le preguntó Nami al francotirador.

-AH, la de 007, tatatatnanan- dijo él muy feliz.

- Hey, hey agente secreto 0, misión alguna, misión peliaguda, es un gran, gran, agente secreto Zoro- cantó La Mona echando una mirada supuestamente tentadora al espadachín.

Pero lo que recibió este, solo fue, una mirada bizca y con un ojo muy desigual al otro.

-Dios…la mujer esta no me deja en paz- susurró Zoro, mú traumado- ¡Qué me dejes!

-Túteame, por favor, no es necesario que me trates con esa frialdad- le contestó Robin muy cerca de su cara, echándole su mal aliento, en el cuello y en el oído.

- ¿ Qué te crees una vampiresa?- le espetó el carpintero lanzándole el tenedor a la cabeza.

La arqueóloga se dobló hacia atrás ( a lo matrix) quedándose parada en el tiempo, mientras los demás reaccionaban a cámara rápida.

-¡ Su-su!- dijo Chopper, abriendo la puerta y saludando como hacen los Sims.

- jfhygkfkfh,efhlig- le contestó Luffy en su mismo lenguaje.

- ¿ Hola?- dijeron a coro el resto de sus compañeros.

- …..¿hola?-respondió el reno haciéndoles el corte de pezuña, puesto que el doctor solo poseía 2 dedos.

- Te vas meter esos dedos por el ojo del culo- berreó Robin.

**Cuanto tiempo sin escribir, lo sé soy una vaga pero es que no sé supongo que no me apetecería mucho, pero lo que tengo claro es que no voy a dejar esta historia a medias ni abandonada por eso pido perdón por tardar tanto en volver a escribir.**

**Y bueno ya me diréis que os ha parecido el capitulo, espero que os haya gustado :D**

**Nos fictearemos**


End file.
